The Emissary
Normal Persona: Valerie Pronouns: She/her/hers Power: Pyrokinesis A combination of pyrokinesis and pyrogenesis allows The Emissary to create and control any and all fire she can concentrate on. Her fires require oxygen to burn, but nothing else. Theoretically, she could even create flames in air bubbles underwater. She can control the size and intensity of her flames, allowing her to use them to burn through solid objects and stay lit when they would otherwise be doused. She can also make flames spring from a surface without burning it, allowing her to maintain fires very close to her skin without getting burned. She can, if necessary, use fire to fly the way firebenders do in the Avatar television shows. If she loses concentration on a flame, it will revert to being governed by natural laws. With smaller flames this typically results in them immediately going out, but it's possible for losing concentration on larger flames to have unfortunate consequences if she doesn't regain control quickly. Strengths: * Conviction * Willingness to fight for her beliefs * Strong morals * Self-sufficiency Weaknesses: * Stubbornness * Willingness (sometimes even desire) to fight absolutely everyone * Willingness to break the law in favor of her moral code * Unwillingness to work with anyone she doesn't respect Appearance: The Emissary is about 5'4" and wears a light green supersuit with dark green, swirling designs reminiscent of very stylized vines. The supersuit is made of fireproof material and is nearly as fitted as a morphsuit. It completely conceals her appearance, so all that is known is her figure. Personality: The Emissary doesn't socialize with other humans much, vastly preferring the company of non-human animals. She spends a lot of her time in a small wooded area sandwiched between the city she lives in and the next city over. Other supers think she's arrogant and aloof, and the latter is certainly true. She doesn't actually think she's better than everyone, it's just that she has a job to do and she's committed to doing it. While she has a very strong moral code, she doesn't see any need to explain it to anyone else. Since her moral code is a bit unique for a modern American, other supers tend to find her unpredictable and some even consider her amoral. The truth is she's an extremely predictable person if you know her motives. Unfortunately thanks to her job those motives are completely secret. She can hold a grudge forever, but she holds grudges based on personality rather than actions. She's very protective of people she likes. She also loves to fight. Occupation: The Emissary Most super's aliases are names they've chosen for themselves. The Emissary is a job title that's existed for as long as supers have been a significant portion of the world's population. In every language, this job has a title that translates to roughly the same thing; "the emissary" is the English translation. One of the most important rules of this job is a sort of implicit vow of secrecy. Only The Emissary is allowed to know what their job actually is, who they work for, and how the next Emissary is chosen. (There is only ever one Emissary in the world at a time, and a new one is chosen when the previous one dies.) What the rest of the world thinks they know about The Emissary: * The primary goal of every Emissary throughout history has seemed to be to protect nature from destruction by humans at all costs. * Many believe The Emissary represents some kind of small, secretive cult and that the successive Emissaries are daughters within a single family that makes up this cult. * Every Emissary in history has been a woman. * A few conspiracy theorists believe that there was only ever one Emissary and when she's about to die she's able to become a child again with a new superpower. This conspiracy theory hasn't gained much traction due to the fact that each super only has one power. * The Emissary seems to value plants and animals over humanity and progress and is often at odds with large corporations. * Few people who aren't tree-huggers are in favor of The Emissary. * Many believe that each Emissary chooses their successor shortly before they die. * Only supers can be Emissaries. * Nobody knows what they're supposed to be Emissaries of. * Each Emissary has had a different outfit, and even before supersuits became commonplace The Emissary would always wear something that hid their identity. What The Emissary would be willing to tell people about her job: * It's not a cult, it's a job. * Gender identity is one of the few things not taken into consideration when determining someone's eligibility for the position; not every Emissary has been a woman. * That said, the job's requirements make it much more likely for a woman to qualify than anyone else. Attachments: * She's been trying to convince Phyto to work with her for a long time, despite his insistence that he doesn't want to fight for a cause just yet. Enemies: Personal enemies (she doesn't dislike these supers as people, but she doesn't like them either and they constantly work at cross purposes to her): * Ala * Dante Occupational enemies (people she opposes because they work for a company that her job as Emissary dictates she oppose): * The Boss (and everyone who works for him who isn't named here) * Dollmaker * Ethos * Suture * Aceso Misc.: The Emissary is a blatant self-insert of the person Curi was in high school, but with a few tweaks since the character is college-aged.